1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image magnification/reduction (or variable magnification) apparatus which magnifies and/or reduces an image.
2. Related Background Art
Many image readers which read documents and convert them to electrical image signals merely read the document at a constant magnification. Accordingly, even if a user desires to sequentially change a reproduction magnification of the document image in one screen, it cannot be accomplished because the apparatus has no such function.
Various apparatus for magnification and/or reducing an image have been known, for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,024, 4,675,908, 4,679,096, 4,701,808 and 4,734,786, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
However, all of those apparatus magnify or reduce the document image at a constant magnification.
An apparatus for outputting images of different resolutions in one screen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,561. However, it outputs images in accordance with codes and does not magnify or reduce the document image.
An apparatus for sequentially changing magnifying/reduce factor of the document image in one screen is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/891,463. However, it is in need of further improvement.